livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Lyrra the Merciful (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Oath of Charity Hospitaler Paladin Level: 6 Experience: 15,000 XP (23,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Halfling, Middle Landellian Deity: Amenthia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 | +0 (-02 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 20 | +5 (-10 pts) +2 Racial, +2 Magic CON: 12 | +1 (-02 pts) INT: 10 | +0 (-00 pts) WIS: 07 | -2 (+04 pts) CHA: 21 | +5 (-10 pts) +2 Racial, +1 Level, +2 Magic Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 54 = + CON (6) (Paladin) AC: 22 = + DEX (5) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Deflect (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (5) + Size (1) + Deflect (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Deflect (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (5) + Misc (0) BAB: +6/+1 = (6) CMB: +5 = (6) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 20 = + BAB (6) + STR (0) + DEX (5) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +12 = (5) + CON (1) + Racial (1) + Class (4) + Magic (1) Reflex: +13 = (2) + DEX (5) + Racial (1) + Class (4) + Magic (1) Will: +9 = (5) + WIS (-2) + Racial (1) + Class (4) + Magic (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Resistances: Immune to Fear & Disease Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Longbow: Attack: +13/+8 = (6/1) + Ability (5) + Size (1) + Magic (1), Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100 Feet Ammo: Common 40 (P) +0 Range, Blunt 20 (B) +0 Range, Flight 20 (P) +20 Range. Special: +1 to Hit & Dmg When w/i 30 Feet of Target. Hvy. Mace: Attack: +7/+2 = (6/1) + Ability (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2 Dagger (Melee): Attack: +7/+2 = (6/1) + Ability (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (Ranged): Attack: +12/+7 = (6/1) + Ability (5) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 Feet Armor Statistics +1 Mithral Chain Shirt: Armor Bonus: +5; Max Dex Bonus +6; Armor Check Penalty: 0; Arc. Spell Failure: 10%; Weight: 6.25 lb. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Small: Halflings gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on stealth checks. Fleet of Foot: This Halfling has a base move speed of 30 feet. Fearless: Halflings recieve a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against Fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Halfling Luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings recieve a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings recieve a +2 racial bonus on Perception Checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with Slings and treat any weapon with the word "Halfling" in it's name as a Martial weapon. Favored Class: +2.0 Hit Points are added to the Paladin's Lay on Hands (Paladin) ability (whether using it to harm or heal). +2 Skill Ranks added to the Total number of Skill Ranks. Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with Simple and Martial Weapons, with all types of Armor, and with Shields. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of the Paladin's Aura of Good, is equal to the Paladin's level. Detect EVil (Sp): The Paladin can use "Detect Evil" as per the spell as a spell-like ability, at will. This ability requires a move-action and has a range of 60 feet. The Paladin can learn the strength of it's Aura if they study the Aura for 3 rounds. While focusing on one target, the Paladin cannot detect evil in any other target for the duration of the ability. Smite Evil (Su) (1/day, +5 to Hit, +6 Dmg): as a swift action, the Paladin can choose 1 target to smite. If this target is Evil, the Paladin can add her Charisma Bonus to her attack rolls, and her Paladin level to her damage rolls made against the target. If the target of the Smite Evil attempt is an Outsider with the Evil subtype, then the bonus damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 damage per paladin class level. Regardless of the target, Smite Evil attacks automatically bypass any Damage Reduction the target might have. In addition, while Smite Evil is in effect, the Paladin gains a deflection bonus to their AC equal to their Charisma modifier against attacks made by the target of the smite. The Smite Evil effect remains in place until the target is dead or until the next time the Paladin rests and regains their uses of this ability. At 7th Level and every 6 levels there after the Hospitaler Paladin can utilize an additional use of Smite Evil per day. Divine Grace (Su): A Paladin gains a bonus equal to their Charisma bonus on all Saving Throws. Lay on Hands (Su) (Charitable Hands) (8/day, 3d6+2 HP): A Paladin can heal wounds (their own or those of others) by touch. Each day they can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 their Paladin Level + their Charisma Modifier. When a Paladin uses this ability they heal 1d6 Hit Points for every 2 Paladin Levels. Using this ability requires a standard action, unless the Paladin targets themself in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of the ability the Paladin only needs one free hand to use the ability. An Oath of Charity Paladin heals 50% less hit points when using Lay on Hands on themselves and 50% more hit points when using Lay on Hands on others. Using Lay on Hands on Undead deals the normal amount of damage. Using Lay on Hands to deal damage to Undead requires a successful melee touch attack that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Aura of Courage (Su): A Paladin is immune to Fear (magical or otherwise). Additionally, each ally within 10 feet of the Paladin gains a +4 Morale Bonus on Saving Throws vs. Fear. This ability only functions while the Paladin is conscious. Divine Health (Ex): A Paladin is immune to all Diseases (Magical and Supernatural included). Mercy (Su): Starting at 3rd Level and every 3 levels after that a Paladin can select 1 Mercy. Each Mercy adds an effect to the Paladin's Lay on Hands ability. Whenever the Paladin uses the Lay on Hands ability to remove damage, the target also recieves the effects of all Mercies possessed by the Paladin. Normal Operations Mercies: Fatigue, and Sickness Spells: Beginning at 4th Level a Paladin gains the ability to Cast a number of Divine Spells each day which are drawn from the Paladin spell list. To prepare or cast a spell a Paladin must have a Charisma Score equal to 10 + the Spell Level. The difficulty class for saving throws made against the Paladin's spells are 10 + the Spell Level + the Paladin's Charisma Modifier. Like other spellcasters a Paladin can only cast a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition she gains a number of bonus spells each day based on her charisma score. A Paladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet meditation in order to regain their spells. A Paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the Paladin spell list provided that she can cast spells of that level. However, she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditations. A Paladin's Caster Level is equal to her Paladin Level -3. Channel Positive Energy (Su) (8/day, 2d6 HP): A Hospitalier Paladin has the ability to Channel Positive Energy as if they were a Cleric of 3 levels lower than their Paladin Level. However using this ability does not expend uses of their Lay on Hands ability. Instead they can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma Modifier. Charitable Mercy (Su) A Paladin who has taken an Oath of Charity can select their Mercies anew each morning when they do their daily prayers. Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): You gain a +1 on Attack and Damage Rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (Level 3): You can shot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee combat without taking the -4 penalty on your attack roll. Rapid Shot (Level 5): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a -2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Traits Capable — Perception (General): +1 Trait Bonus on Perception Checks. Perception is a permanent class skill. Dangerously Curious (Magic): +1 Trait Bonus on Use Magic Device Checks. Use Magic Device is a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 14 = (2) + INT (0)*6; FC (2), Misc (0) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +5 0 0 5 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +5 0 * 0 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist +5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Fly +5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 0 +0 Heal -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Intimidate +5 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +10 6 3 -2 +2 Race, +1 Trait Perform ( ) +5 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 0 +0 Ride +5 0 * 0 5 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 0 +0 Stealth +5 0 0 5 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +15 6 3 5 +1 Trait * = untrained class skill Spells Per Day & Difficulty Classes Level — SPD / Bonus / Save DC 1st — 1 / 2 / 16 Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 1 * Bless * Divine Favor * Hero's Defiance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit —— —— lb +2 Belt of Dexterity 4000 gp 1.00 lb +2 Headband of Charisma 4000 gp 1.00 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 1.00 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp —— lb +1 Mithral Chain Shirt 2100 gp 6.25 lb Heavy Mace (Melee) 12 gp 4.00 lb Dagger (Melee & Ranged) 2 gp 0.50 lb +1 Longbow (Ranged) 2375 gp 1.50 lb Common Arrows (40) 2 gp 3.00 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 2 gp 1.50 lb Flight Arrows (20) 2 gp 1.50 lb Sack 0.1 gp 0.125 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (33 Charges) 495 gp 0 lb Holy Symbol, Wooden 1 gp 0 lb Halfling Trail Rations (4 Days) 8 gp 2 lb Totals: 15,999.1 gp 23.375 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Lift Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-24.75 24.76-49.5 49.5-75 75 150 375 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +16,000.0 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0.0 gp SP: 9 = CP: 0 Career Earnings: +16,000.0 gp Carried Inventory: -15,999.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0.0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0.0 gp 0000 = Coinage: 0.9 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 28 Height: 3 ft. Weight: 31 lb. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Black accented with purple eye shadow Skin Color: Fair, appears to have spent plenty of time indoors. Appearance Despite being extremely tiny, Lyrra has the perfect proportion of a larger human. She can often be found wearing a shirt of exquisite chain armor. and a headdress with what appear to be tiny wings. She also wears a sash covered by a golden belt. These accoutrements are all designed to increase her abilities both in and outside of combat. She can often be found carrying an Elven Crafted Bow and Arrows designed for a Halfling of her size. Despite this the Bow would be what is considered by other races, a Longbow despite its small size. When not geared for combat Lyrra dresses in simple clothing, often just standard clothing for an adventurer. She is not one who relishes in standing out when it comes to her appearance. Preferring simple clothing and mannerisms. That said she can be extremely vocal at times. Demeanor Lyrra is a gentle and caring individual who loves helping those less fortunate than herself. That said she has an extremly strong sense of morality and justice. She will not hesitate to tell someone that she thinks they are doing something wrong and that they should stop. She also is not hesitant in upholding the laws of the nation she is residing in to the best of her ability. That said if a countries Laws put the lives of the helpless or innocent in danger she will always side with the helpless and innocent over the laws of the country, assuming that she dicerns that the helpless and innocent in question are truly good people. However, if the Laws are being used in a just manner and are punishing the wicked she will always uphold those laws. Being an individual whose goals in life coincide with maintaining life, Lyrra prefers not to use deadly force unless absolutely necessary. As such she will prefer to use her Blunted Arrows in combat unless the target has been determined to be truly evil, in which case she will switch over to either her flight arrows or her standard arrows so that she is a more efficient combatant. When it comes to her friends, she is not afraid to speak her mind. She will gladly inform them of what is or isn't right and wrong. She makes it her business to inform her friends what she will and will not be a party to so that she does not violate her code of ethics. This way she will be able to maintain her powers as a hospitaler. Background At a young age (approximately 10 years), Lyrra's family was in the town of Otteria when the town was besieged by Orc's. The Humans of the town fought valiantly to protect their town and were eventually successful in driving the Orc's back. But not without heavy cost. Many lives were lost in the town of Otteria. After the battle the nearby city of Tritower sent Clerics to help care for the wounded. Among these Clerics was a Venerated of Amenthia. During his stay in Otteria, Lyrra fell in with his teachings, having been horrified by what she saw that day on the battlefield. She desperately wanted to learn how to prevent such battles in the future. Saying good bye to her family in a heartbreaking farewell, Lyrra decided to travel with Brother Hadrian to the Temple of Amenthia where she would undergo training to become a follower of the Goddess. While there she underwent battle training with the city guard of Tritower as well, since it was clear to Brother Hadrian that she was destined to display the teachings of Amenthia on the field of battle despite the fact that she really did not wish to fight anyone. She spent approximately 8 years training in the arts of healing and archery. After which she decided it was time that she put what she had learned to practical use. She bade her farewells to the Brothers and Sisters of the Temple of Amenthia in Tritower, as well as those whom she called friends in Tritowers City Watch. She then decided to travel the world. Lyrra has been traveling the regions around the Landadel Baronies for the better part of the past ten years. This has allowed her to make friends, as well as a few enemies. Though the enemies she has made are few and far between. Her general approach to life is one that upholds the laws of whatever nation she finds herself in, as such she is rarely on the recieving end of legal problems. However she always puts the wellbeing of the downtrodden above the wellbeing of the rich and powerful, especially in wartime situations. Lyrra's Code of Conduct & Oath Lyrra's Code of Conduct I will serve Amenthia in all that I do. I will honor all life, regardless of race, or nationality. I will love and honor my parents. I will strive to be honest in my every day life. I am loyal to my ideals and friends. I practice honest toil. My word is as good as my bond. I will be courteous to all that I meet. I am at all times a gentlewoman. I am a patriot in times of peace as well as war. I will remain clean of mind as well as body. I will always bear the reputation of a good and law-abiding citizen. By precept of example I must preserve the high standards to which I have pledged myself. Lyrra's Oath At all times I will strive to be charitable to those who are in need of financial, medical, and spiritual assistance. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Unfinished